welcometograyditchfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracy (Tootsie)
Name: Tracy (Tootsie) Age: 12 (4/30/2266) Sex: Female Basic physical appearance and attributes: Still being green to the true brunt of a violent life, and being young anyhow, Tracy has the gift of lacking any scars or any damage from severe hardships. She's gifted further with naturally good looks-having a healthy body that's just a bit underweight of what the standards would be in a normal society, and a slender face that slips into a soft, small chin tipping the end. At twelve years of age, she has not yet experienced any physical development-aside from her face, which has already begun to fit proportions slightly more appropriate of an adult. Large, open hazel eyes with soft, chocolate brows and full, almost pouting lips often give her a curious look when she's without expression. A nose that's just a touch upturned and pudgy dapples her face, which is framed by curling short, well-combed, and richly brown hair. The one other notable fact is that her buck teeth are larger than average, though not in such a way that it would detract from her appearance. Being a child, her ears are larger proportionally than an adults, her face still has a chubbier look, and her smooth forehead remains rather tall. Though the last won't likely completely disappear from maturity. Although she might have eventually learned the basics if she was still in the Republic of Dave, Tracy still has no knowledge in weaponry-aside from the most basic and obvious facts after a few observations. As for practice, the most stabbing and ripping she's done with her one "weapon" has been for dealing with wrappers and meals. The only real advantages she has is her relatively high intelligence, and far more impressively high charisma-which has allowed her, in occasion, to be resourceful and clever. More often, however, it's what allows her to beg for aid and food from others. Her speed hasn't been of much use, although it's significantly decent, aside from scouting. It could possibly allow her, especially with her small size, to escape a number of enemies-but not one that's speedy themselves. Weapons and armour: Often what's available for defense is too large for the girl, and the most she has ever worn is a light helmet and a vault security bullet vest that she had found previously. As of now she owns a child's yellow, pre-war dress and a light, loose sweater. Somewhat worn and tattered from use. She also wears hiking boots-one, with it's remaining string pulling it's arc as far down as it can; the other loosely and awkwardly on her foot. Personality: Perhaps adopting some traits from her mother's, Jessica, personality, Tracy began rather ambitious; selfishly so. Based on the way her father doted on her- calling her "Tootsie," and once or twice "Toots"-Tracy learned a little manipulation went a long way. Once being equally loving of her mother and father, a new competition arose between herself and her then incessantly jealous mother for her father's attention-which made Tracy both greedy for his praise and for the things she could get from his adoration. He eventually became the only one Tracy has ever been loyal to-and, if one were to ever call her the nickname attributed to her by Dave, Tracy would almost unfailingly soften or grow more perky due to the connection of the memories. Typically, the attitude that's revealed to the public is an excited, childish, even innocent one-and emotional. It's easy for her to become desperate or hurt and crumble into tears, having somewhat of an excuse-being a child in a post-apocalyptic age. In a place that has remained in its own sort of Dark Age. She's quick to be very expressive of her appreciation to any aid and to give praise of others, as well. It, of course, turns out to be a form of manipulation-partially in necessity, partially in the fun of "acting." She remains a very self-serving being, knowing no one any longer that she feels she ought to care too deeply for or be all that loyal to. However, she does still have a youthful energy and ignorance to her own extent; especially after being so long isolated in the Republic of Dave. And, although she has no intention of going out of her way to aid others, she is a genuinely social being. Perhaps most notable is that she has more insecurities than what her alter ego could ever have. Mixing between her past relationships and experiences, and the simple fact that she's essentially a lone, little girl in the big bad wasteland. Occupation: Has often acted as something close to, if anything, a "Diplomat" or "Spy" of sorts. Faction: Grayditch Backstory: Being among the eldest of Jessica's children, Tracy was born into the Republic of Dave-and, like most of it's residents, had no thoughts of the world as negative nor any intention to leave its borders of short length for the outside world. Almost up until what could be most closely called a banishment or, by her words, a betrayal, she was almost among the best behaved. However, after finding a new, fiery desire for her father's newfound fawning, Tracy went out of her way to coax out further attention from Dave. It wasn't long before Jessica took notice and, consciously or not, began to feel competitive toward her own daughter-adding yet another trouble to the already dysfunctional family. When it began to appear to her, in the daughter-mother rivalry, that she was losing the fight, Jessica deciding to take the effort to remove the opponent. While the group was asleep, the Second Wife used the opportunity to "escort" her daughter as long of a distance as possible before the sun began to show. Most likely, in her abilities-or lack thereof, Tracy would have died rather quickly. If not for the fact that a scavenging group discovered her and, both sympathetic to her situation and charmed by her nature, adopted her. After that, she traveled with the group-experiencing a portion of the D.C. ruins and even encountering one of the less fatal vaults-which gave her the security vest that she once or twice wore and her dress that she still owns. Being a nomadic group, they are currently visiting Grayditch-coincidentally the place that is supposed to be a new location for trade.